Relations
by Jeff Alan
Summary: Girl troubles are rising in the ever crazy Project Shinji. Is Shinji man enough to win over Asuka? What's in store for Toji and Hikari? It's all here in the latest chapter. And for anyone interested in puzzles, there's one at the end...
1. Shinji, We Need to Talk

I pity the foo' who don't know that Evangelion belongs to Gainax.  They'z invented the damn show and none a ya' punks out there better try an' steal it.  Anno the man and I better not have ta' lay the smackdown on any of ya' old foo's so don't even try.  No profitizin's gonna be happenin' from this here fic yo, so don't be up in my face with the legal crap.  Stay in school; don't do lemons, unless they have a plot.

Relations

Chapter 1:  Shinji, We Need to Talk

_This is bad.  This is very bad.  No one gets called in for a private 'briefing' with Gendo for any good news.  I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Asuka.  He must know that I have a thing for her.  He's probably going to order me to not start a relationship with her.._

With these thoughts Shinji finally worked up the courage to knock on the Commander's door.  "Enter."  Gulp.  Shinji pushed open the door and walked up to his father's desk, determined not let Gendo push him around…well, not too much at least.

"Sit."

"Yes sir."  Shinji sat in the chair provided for him.  It was a dingy piece really, constructed of aluminum, and it also looked to be slightly rusty.  Gendo sat across from him, separated by a finely crafted oak desk which he was leaning on slightly.  With his arms crossed he sat there for a few moments saying nothing.  _Great, this must be some kind of way to further intimidate me._

"It has come to my attention that you wish to commence a relationship with the Second Child."

_Damn it.  I knew it._

"This could have many complications.  I do not think you are capable of handling this issue…"

"But father, I…" Shinji began but paused as Gendo held up a gloved hand to silence him.

"on your own," he continued, cracking one of his malicious sneers.

_On my own?__  What can he mean?  He can't possibly be thinking this should be a group assignment._

"This is why I have called you here.  You do not possess knowledge of the tactics necessary to succeed in such a relationship."

"Tactics?"

"Yes.  Now listen carefully.  When a man loves a woman…"

Shinji immediately dropped his chin and stared at the ground after hearing those words.  _Oh God.  This can not be happening.  You have got to be kidding me!_

"I know you probably have many thoughts running through your head right now.  I know what boys your age are like and Asuka is an attractive female…"

Shinji blushed even further if that was possible.  _This is horrible.  This is a nightmare.  I don't know how this could get any worse._

"…so Major Katsuragi will brief you on the tactical side of the situation.  Major," Gendo called.

With that, Misato entered the room and strode up to stand behind Gendo's desk.  _Damn.  Famous last words.  This just got about a hundred times worse and it doesn't look like  it's going to be getting better any time soon._

"Shinji, pay close attention to the major's instructions.  You can not fail in your mission."

"My mission?" Shinji asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Indeed.  No Ikari has ever failed to win the woman of his choice and I will not allow you to become the first.  Your natural Ikari charm will give you an edge but you will need more than that to please the Second."

_Ikari__ charm?__  Ok then, no pressure at all.  Please let an angel attack now.  Please, please, PLEASE!!!_

Misato then pulled a diagram out of the Commander's desk and taped it to the wall.  It was a…oh my god…it was an anatomical model of the female body.  _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!!!_

As Misato stepped up to the diagram, Shinji noticed she was now wielding a wooden pointer.  "Shinji.  I am going to divulge extremely classified information to you now.  Few men know of these issues so it is imperative that you memorize everything I tell you.

_O…K…I don't know if I want to know where this is going._

"Now there are 3 primary targets," She began, pointing to various, um…places on the diagram.

_I was right, I don't want to know where this is going.  Shinji was blushing fiercely at the moment and the fact that his father seemed to be studying his facial expressions wasn't helping at all._

"Most men already know of these.  However, they rush to them without thinking.  They charge in as fast as they can while ignoring the secondary and tertiary targets.  I advise against this strategy.  First off, if you just charge in prematurely, you will run out of ammo too fast…"

Shinji wanted to disappear.  From Gendo's vantage it probably looked as though Shinji were trying to sink into his chair, literally.

"Also, you will be ignoring the female's desires if you take this approach.  You know Asuka wouldn't take kindly to this," she added with a wink.  "Do you know the other targets, Shinji?"

_Does she really want me to answer that?  "Um…yes, I mean no…I…no," he admitted resignedly.  He wasn't sure if it was more embarrassing that he didn't know or that Misato was now going to have to explain these "targets."_

"Ok Shinji, then listen up.  The secondary targets are the lips and the neck.  Most men still hit these areas but they do not focus on them enough.  You need to hit both areas but don't stay on either one for too long.  Variety is the key.  If you stay in one place too long, its over," Misato said grimly while continuously moving the pointer between the lips and neck on the diagram.  "Shinji, can you remember this?  What were the targets and what should you do?"

_Just answer quickly.  The faster you answer, the sooner it will be over.  "Li…lips and neck…alternate…ke..keep…them guessing._

"Them?  I hadn't thought of that.  Alright, we'll go over strategies for multiple partners later.  That might be a little too advanced for you right now."

_Damnit__, damnit, DAMNIT!  Answer slower next time.  The slower you answer, the less likely you will be to screw… "No, not screw.  That's not what I meant," he said out loud accidentally__…up._

"Screw?  Don't get ahead of yourself Shinji.  You seem to be taking in all the info just fine so far.  You just have to stay focused and not think of Asuka right now," Misato said, winking again.

_Why does she keep winking at me?  It's not making this situation any easier.  Just stare at your shoes.  Nothing can go wrong there.  Shoes are good.  Very good.  Shoes are very nice and good and not embarrassing._

"Now, onto the tertiary targets.  These are extremely important.  Asuka will be very impressed if you handle these correctly because few males even bother to think of them in the middle of an engagement.  They are, the ears, the arms, and the legs.  Now don't go too hard on the ears.  Just light nibbling will do.  Any questions?"

Shinji just sat there hoping that if he stayed still and silent they would forget he was there.  Then something almost as good happened.

"Well, if you feel you're up to it, you are dismissed then.  Remember Shinji, failure is not an option," Misato concluded.

Shinji jumped up from his chair intent on leaving as fast as possible.  

"Shinji."  He stopped immediately and turned to face his father.  "Make it happen."

Shinji stared at his father for a second as if trying to decipher what he meant.  "Ye-yes sir," he replied shakily, then turned to continue his hasty retreat.

When he entered the hall he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey Shinji, what's going on?  You look like you just went through hell.  I mean, I know the Commander can be intimidating but what just happened in there?"

_Oh, thank God.  It's only Kaji.  "You don't want to know.  TRUST ME.  And…I'm okay now."_

"Well, I'm glad you're fine now because I need to talk to you about something really important."

"What?"

"You and Asuka.  You see, Shinji, when a man…"

_Oh shit!!!_

Notes:

            As strange as this may sound, I sort of have an idea of something to write as a sequel to this (and no, it is not the discussion with Kaji, come on, give me more credit than that).  All criticism is welcome and required.  Have a nice day.  At this time the second chapter is in its draft stage but progress is coming along quite nicely.


	2. Poets Soryu and Ikari

Well, 15000 emails, 460 personal letters, 352 phone calls, and 2 death threats later, I bring you the sequel to Shinji, We Need to Talk.  Granted the above mentioned communication may not have been to me, I'm sure that there has been at least that much communication somewhere in the world between my first chapter and now.  This chapter will be more serious than the last one, but I need it that way for plot development (I want to tell a story here too ya know; it can't be all laughs).  Don't worry, the funnies will all return in the next chapter.  On a side note, there seems to be quite some confusion about my first chapter.  I greatly thank the reviewers who pointed out that there were inconsistencies with the original canon.  I was completely unaware of this.  I thought this briefing was the type of situation that normally goes on in NERV :) and I was clearly trying to write the second coming of Citizen Kane :).  Oh, and the previous chapter was not plagiarized.  I had not been aware of the similar stories that already existed when I wrote it.  Do you believe me?  I don't know.  Do I care?  I don't know.  Besides, after having seen them, I like mine better, so bleah (hmmm, that wasn't childish of me).  So, anyway, on with the story.

The following is a piece of fiction based on Neon Genesis Evangelion.  Contrary to popular belief, I DO own these characters.  That's right.  I own Asuka, I own Misato, I own Rei, and I own Shinji.  And Gendo's my bitch.  I own the whole damn show so don't sue me.  And every time someone opens my story I make massive amounts of cash.  This story is for profit only.  If you are reading this and do not intend on paying me, you have something else coming.  Enjoy!

In case someone is too stupid to know any better, the above disclaimer is a joke and I do not make any claims about owning anything…except your cash…and possibly your mom.  Oh, and I don't own the poems in here either.  Actually, I own one of them…can you guess which one it is?

Relations

Chapter 2:  Poets Soryu and Ikari

It had been an exhausting day to say the least.  After his "mission briefings" from Misato and then Kaji, all Shinji wanted to do was go to sleep.  Unfortunately, sleep was not yet to be found in the Katsuragi household.

'Of all the assignments, we have to have poetry.  I don't get this stuff,' Shinji thought despondently.  The only upside to this project was that he had been assigned to work together on it with Asuka.  However, that was also a downside in some respects.

"Alright Shinji, let's get this over with."

Asuka was already sitting at the kitchen table, a pencil in hand and a grimace on her face.  She was staring at the assignment sheet and the blank piece of paper next to it. 

Their assignment was to compose a traditional Japanese love poem.  Asuka was most displeased with her partner for the assignment.  If only she could have been working on it with Kaji…

Seeing the redhead's scowl gradually changing to a look of serenity, Shinji took the opportunity to take his seat next to Asuka and begin the unpleasantries.  "So…how do we start it?" Shinji asked, interrupting Asuka's daydreaming.

"What?"

"Er…the poem.  I was just talking about the poem.  N-not starting anything else."  Shinji was sweating madly.  While Asuka had simply not been paying attention to Shinji's first statement, he thought she had somehow misconstrued his comment as a sexual invitation.  

Well, she did now.  "Nothing else?  What else could you have been thinking of Shinji-kun?" she purred quietly, batting her eyes at him.

Shinji's face was starting to turn crimson.  "Um…nothing, I…er…I told you, nothing.  I…I…I…was…I…"

Asuka burst out laughing at his obvious embarrassment.  "You're too easy Shinji.  You practically tease yourself.  I hardly have to do anything."

'Damnit.  Way to be smooth Shinji.  That'll really get things going.  I'm sure she's into the whole stuttering fool thing,' he thought sarcastically.  'Ok, just focus and turn on the ol' Ikari charm.  Come on.  You can still recover.  We still got this.'

"Hello?  Shinji?  Are you there?"

Shinji snapped out of his plotting to see Asuka waving her hand in front of his face and a look of…concern…in her eyes?  "Uh, yeah."

"Well that was weird.  What's going on with you Shinji?  I know I'm stunning but you can at least hold off your sick fantasies about me until later."  The confident smirk was once again returning to her face.

Shinji chuckled nervously, trying to push the situation off as a joke.  "Yeah, let's start working on the poem.  We should read the sample one on the assignment first."

They both craned in to read and Asuka decided she had had enough of this assignment.  Pushing Shinji back lightly, she decided to bring down the heat a little.  "Hold it Shinji.  You aren't gonna get to use this poem as an excuse to get close to me."

Shinji just sat staring at her, flustered.  He hadn't realized how close he had come to sexually harassing the piece of paper in Asuka's mind.

"You just sit there and I'll read it _to you."_

"That the locust-husk

World is without permanence

I know well enough:

But the autumn wind is cold,

It has made me remember."

Finishing the poem, Asuka furled her brow and continued staring at the poem.

"Eh…what?" Shinji asked mimicking Asuka's thoughts perfectly.  They both sat there in silence for a moment, Shinji staring at Asuka and Asuka glancing back and forth between Shinji and the poem.

"Well screw that!"  The German proclaimed, tossing the assignment sheet off the table.  "This poet must have been on crack.  I have a good idea anyway."  Asuka started scribbling away on the lined paper in front of her.  "What about this?" she handed him the poem, laughing inside at his stunned response to how fast she had just finished the entire assignment.

Shinji read it over:

Atop snow capped peaks,                   

The sun's heat soaks in                                                

Illuminating the glassy surface 

for but a moment, the snow melts        

a trickling river in its place.    

'Damn, I don't understand poetry at all.  What the hell is this about?  How is this about love?  And I don't want to insult Asuka, but this doesn't really follow the rules of a traditional Japanese poem.'

"So, what do you think of it?" Asuka said, inching her chair closer to Shinji so they could both look at the paper.

Shinji stared at his shoes.  He didn't want to say it, but it had to be said.  "Asuka, how is this a love poem?"  He looked up timidly, awaiting her response.  She stared back at him for a moment, almost looking hurt…almost.

"Anta baka?  It's imagery.  The love looks perfect at first," she started explaining, impatient with Shinji's lack of understanding.  The rest of her explanation was accompanied by dramatic arm sweeps and far too much drama for the issue she was explaining.  "Everything looks pure.  The glassy surface is smooth and the sun shows the heat that's in the relationship.  But it's all just a sham.  The heat is really destroying the relationship.  It feels good for a little while, but it also causes the snow to melt.  The melting snow is the dying relationship.  The perfection is broken and melting.  And the trickling river is the tears that replaced the false sense of love." Finished, the red-head once again flashed her "so-there, hah!" smile.

"Oh," was all Shinji could think to say, his gaze returning to his feet.  "I-it's good, Asuka…bu…but…"  This was the part that Shinji really didn't feel like saying.  "But it doesn't follow any of the rules of a Japanese poem."  'Ok, the room hasn't been trashed yet and you're still conscious.  Things are going well.  She must be into me.  Why else would she not blow up in my face at such a comment?  I can probably look up now.  She's probably...' he glanced up, 'oh crap.  She does not look happy.'

"I know that baka Shinji.  Who cares about that crap?  Japanese poetry is stupid.  I know it doesn't stay in one season and the number of syllables is off, but I don't care.  What kind of stupid people place restrictions on poetry?" she said throwing her arms up to accentuate her point.  "It's supposed to be an expression of what you…feel."  With that last word she looked away, hiding her blush.

Shinji didn't like the sound of those words.  "Is that what you feel?  Is love only a false sense to you?"

'Did I just say that out loud?  What a stupid thing to bring up.  I can't start talking about love with Asuka.  I have to just sit here and hope something magically happens.  Right?'

"What?  Of course it is.  What do _you think love is?  Caring?  Understanding?"  Asuka swept her hair out behind her.  "Yeah right.  It's only about two things.  These and that," Asuka said slapping a hand over her breasts and pointing the other at Shinji's groin._

Shinji wasn't sure whether he was more upset or embarrassed by Asuka's claims.  Either way, he was lost as to how to respond.  'Think Shinij, think.  Something in the briefing might be able to help you now.  Let's go over what just happened.  Asuka placed her hand over two of the primary targets and…oh shit, this is not the road I want to be going down right now.'  

Asuka and Shinji were looking away from each other, both embarrassed by how open Asuka had just been (no, not like that you hentais).  

'Ok, it's a slow process Shinji, first off, stop talking to yourself in the third person.  Ok, I've got that down.  Then, start with the tertiary targets.  Move in cautiously.'

"Asuka," Shinji started quietly, almost as if asking a question.  She turned to look at him, her cheeks still flushed.  And her eyes, he didn't know what to make of them but they were seemed to expressing some sort of longing.  Maybe that's not the right word but they seemed to be asking some sort of question.

Shinji recomposed himself, drawing up his confidence.  "Asuka," he started again.  This time, he reached out and put his hand on her arm, the most available of the tertiary targets, admiring the smooth feel of her skin.  "I don't really know how to say this, but..." is as far as Shinji got before Asuka reacted.

"What the hell are you doing, Shinji?" she yelped out in surprise, her face turning color to match her hair, and pushed him away.  She pushed a little too hard and Shinji's chair toppled right over.  He landed softly and nothing was damaged except perhaps his confidence and self-esteem.  Asuka however, took the opportunity to get out of this awkward situation.  "Fine, you want to change the poem, do it yourself.  I'm going to bed."  With that, the red-head stalked out of the room leaving a very flustered Shinji sitting on the ground.

Not bothering to get up, he replayed the recent events in his mind.  'She didn't really seem to get that angry at what just happened.  She didn't call me an ecchi or a jerk or any of her other usual names for me.  This time she might have even been justified.  She just ran off to her room without a fight.  Is this Asuka?'

Thoroughly confused and in no condition to write poetry himself, Shinji decided to just keep the poem as it was and go to bed.  Besides, he kind of liked it.  He'd deal with the whole issue later.  Yes, that was it.  Later.  Later is good.

Shinji walked past his roommate's closed door, into his own room, sighed, and went to sleep.

Author's Notes:

            So, where is this going?  From here on out the chapters are going to get quite a bit longer.  Many of the other characters will be making appearances in the next chapter as Asuka and Shinji will be going back to school tomorrow.  What was Shinji going to say to Asuka when he put his hand on her arm?  Not telling yet but I can guarantee you it was NOT "I love you."  Why wasn't Misato in the apartment tonight?  Do you think Asuka was out of character in this chapter?  Why did she stop Shinji from moving closer to her but then she did so herself?  Let me know if you do think she was OOC but I have my reasons.  I do not see her as being out of character, but as being confused.  And remember, she's not as much of a bitch as many people make her out to be.  There is more going on here than first appears on the surface.  And Asuka and Shinji are going to be signed up for some interesting activities in the next chapter.  Interpret that how you will.  Also, Shinji will be making regular reports to Gendo to update him on the latest situation (I actually had this written even before kuracao suggested it, so good guess man).   Please criticize the hell out of me (tell me the content AND grammar issues).

                                                                                 Jeff (legacywriter@hotmail.com)


	3. Of Branches and the Untold Story

Shinji:  Do you own these characters or Neon Genesis Evangelion, Author-san?

Author-san:  Sadly, I do not Shinji.

Shinji:  Do you own any of the poems that appear in this story, Author-san?

Author-san:  Sadly, I do not own them Shinji.  They belong to Lady Sarashina, Shinji.  (But Asuka plagiarized one of my poems last chapter!)

Shinji:  Do you make money off of these stories, Author-san?

Author-san:  Sadly, I do not Shinji.  *wrings hands together evilly while scheming of a way to change that situation…then accidentally stubs a finger*  ow…dammit!

Shinji:  Did you hurt yourself Author-san?

Author-san:  Sadly, I did Shinji.

Shinji:  Author-san, is that why it took you so long to bring out this chapter?

Author-san:  Sadly, no Shinji.  I've just been lazy and had problems with the flow of the story and life issues and…HEY, why the hell am I telling YOU such a thing?!

Shinji:  Sorry, Author-san.

Author-san:  Hah, It's the end of me, when I get sympathy from you!

Shinji:  Author-san, why did you…

Author-san:  Shinji?

Shinji:  Yes, Author-san?

Author-san:  Shut up Shinji.

Shinji:  Yes, Author-san.

Yes, that is correct.  I will be bringing you new and original disclaimers with each chapter.  Hey, it's like a new type of omake…or something.  The humor will return a little stronger in this chapter but now that there's a plot it can't be quite as silly as chapter 1.  But don't worry, it will still be lighthearted and enjoyable (with a few little bits of higher drama working their way in).  And that's a fact.  PLEASE DO NOT WRITE A REVIEW WITHOUT READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BOTTOM.  I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT REASON FOR THIS.  And now…Storytime!

Relations

Chapter 3:  Of Branches and the Untold Story

A car left Tokyo-3 late yesterday afternoon, dashing toward the horizon at breakneck speed.  The vehicle had made few stops and the sky was just starting to turn a pinkish-orange hue.  Even with more than twelve hours on the road, both occupants felt wide awake.

"Kaji, I don't understand why we need to come all the way out here to find a teacher.  There are plenty of people qualified for this stuff back in Tokyo-3."

"You don't know what the Commander would do if he found out about this guy.  He's the best and we need him."  Deciding he was setting a mood he didn't want, Kaji cracked a grin.  "Just have a little faith in me Misato."

"Is he really _that good?"  Misato asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief._

"I told you, he's the best I know of…next to me of course."

"Ugh, just keep driving," she responded disgustedly, turning her gaze away from the immature man.

With that, the two sat in silence for the remainder of the trip.  Misato ran over all the reasons in her mind of why they would need this "teacher" while Kaji just tried to forget the man altogether.  Some spoke of him with the highest praise while others were too afraid to even talk about him.  Most however, had never seen him before in all his sixty years of existence.

*****

"Rise…bow…sit down."

Shinji and Asuka sat at their desks, staring in opposite directions, each afraid of catching the other's gaze.  They had not spoken since the night before and seemed fully intent on keeping that streak going.  The redhead had left the apartment before Shinji awoke to ensure that there would be no chance encounters.  However, they weren't going to be able to keep avoiding each other for long.

"Alright class.  As you know, or at least should know," the teacher began, switching her view from the entire class to a narrow focus on Toji, "your poems are due today."

"Why do people always assume I'm so irresponsible?" Toji mumbled as he flipped his pencil back and forth around his thumb…then accidentally dropped it.  "Oh shut up," he whispered to Kensuke, already expecting a reply.

Choosing to ignore the final comment, Kensuke leaned over to offer his viewpoint.  "Maybe because of the show you put on when you were assigned to work with Hikari.  And what exactly do you have planned for today?"  Kensuke chuckled as he saw his friend's face turn red.

*****

-Two days ago-

"…and Mr. Suzuhara will be working with me," Hikari said, finishing reading the list of pairings for the poetry assignment.

"Huh?!" Toji exclaimed, not really sure what he was objecting to.

"Is there a problem Suzuhara?" the girl asked.

"Uh…yes…er…well, no."

"Then you have no questions?"

"No, I yes.  I mean I do.  I mean…," Toji looked around at the rest of the class as they all stared back at him, trying to suppress their smiles.  "I have to go...to check on the…thing…yeah."  Seeing the disbelieving stares coming his way, Toji realized what a fool he was making of himself and decided to put an end to it.  He gathered up his belongings, and with a jerking bow to the teacher and a mumbled apology, he scurried out of the room.

He had not contacted Hikari at all, cowardly pushing the entire assignment on the girl.

*****

-One day ago-

Toji stood in front of his telephone, trying to decide if making the call would be a wise decision.  Realizing he had no choice, he snatched the phone off the receiver and dialed the number before his cowardice could take over.

Hearing his classmate pick up, Toji spoke quickly.  "Kensuke, it's Toji.  I need your help for something but you have to promise to keep this quiet."

"Sounds interesting.  And yeah, I can keep it secret," he responded, snickering a little.

"Damnit Kensuke!  I'm serious here.  You can't tell _anyone about this conversation."_

"Alright, alright, take it easy.  I won't tell anyone.  So what do you want?"

"I need you to hack into the class rep's computer and…"

"What?!  I can't do that?  I mean, I'd be willing to hack into some government agency or something but I can't do that to Hikari.  It was bad enough you stormed out on her in class.  And who do you think you're fooling?  Everyone knows what's going on with you and…"

Toji was very glad this conversation was over a phone so his friend couldn't see his face turning red.  "Will you just shut up for a second and let me talk!  I'm trying to fix things here.  I need you to hack into Hikari's computer, find the poem she wrote for class, and e-mail it to me."

"Why do need me for this?  You'll find out what it says tomorrow anyway."

"Kensuke, please just do this.  I really have a good idea and I don't want to blow this."

Unable to bear such pleading from his normally strong friend, Kensuke conceded.  "Fine, but if this turns out to be one of your stupid ideas I'm going to embarrass you mercilessly."

"Ugh, fine.  Do whatever you want, just _don't tell __anyone about this."_

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Toji returned to his computer to continue his work from the past two days.  He had never put so much time into anything so small in his entire life but this had to be perfect.  After receiving Kensuke's email, Toji spent the rest of the night thinking of a response.

*****

-Present-

"Miss Horaki, can you please come to the front and read your poem to the class."

Hikari pushed back her chair and flashed Toji a pained expression on her way to the front of the class.  Staring at him while she recited her poem, she looked like she was about to burst out in tears at any moment.

"If only I could share this moon

With one whose feelings are like mine—

This moon that lights the mountain village in the Autumn dawn!

So the water that you've scooped between the stones

In the distant mountain well

Has told you that you'll never have your fill

However much you drink!"

While Hikari was reading the poem, Toji couldn't get the girl out of his mind, her distraught appearance caused in no small part by his cowardice.  

Well damnit, he wasn't about to just sit here any longer and let this continue.  He had done his share of thinking over the past two days and come to some conclusions about what was important to him.  When Hikari finished the last word of the poem, Toji stood up, a little too emotionally charged as he sent his chair careening back, and prepared to do something really stupid.  At least, everyone else _expected him to do something really stupid._

"How bright the moonlight shines."  With this first, shaky line, Toji began walking up the aisles of the class, his confidence rising with each word.

"Although my eyes are ever fogged with tears.

No, I shall never drink my fill,

For it is sweeter even than the water of the well

That was muddied by the drops."

With the final word, Toji was standing directly in front of Hikari, forcing her to look at him.  Having done all he could, he stood there, awaiting his judgement.

Up until now, Hikari had been standing, stunned along with the rest of the class.  Now she was finally starting to melt.  With so many emotions running through her mind, she just picked one thought out randomly and voiced it.  "You know poetry?"

_Stupid, stupid.__  The boy of my dreams turns out to be a true romantic not afraid of showing his feelings in front of an entire class and that's all I can think to say?!  What's wrong with me._

A tear crept down the girl's cheek as a smile slowly spread, eventually consuming her entire face.  Not knowing what else to do, she leaned forward, throwing her arms around the stunned boy.  "Toji!"

At this point Toji returned to the world and, realizing quite acutely that they were still in front of everyone, started to blush.  As good as this felt, he still wasn't comfortable with the whole situation.  "Yeah, well…you know," he offered, turning his palms out a little as if to shrug off the importance of what just happened.  The rest of his arms would have followed the motion if a tearing girl hadn't been holding them in place.

The entire class still had not moved as if a presence was daring someone to be the first to break the moment.  Kensuke, catching on to how Toji had seemingly created the poem on the spot, felt he was more than up to the challenge.  "Yeah Toji!  You go you poetry stud!" he proclaimed mockingly, throwing a fist up in the air as if this event signified some kind of personal victory for him.

Well, it did have an effect, whether or not it was the one Kensuke intended is debatable though.  Hikari finally broke from her dream of a world with only Toji to throw the military otaku a threatening glare.  This also presented the teacher an opportunity to regain control of her own thoughts as well as the class.  "Alright everyone.  I think we've had enough with this pair.  You may be seated."  As the two teenagers started to walk back she added "In your _own seats."_

"Right," Hikari mumbled, embarrassed, and corrected her path.

"Well, I certainly hope our next pair can provide a slightly less eventful poem," the teacher said, smiling inside for the two who had been hiding from each other for so many years.  Now turning to call on the two who had been hiding from each other for so many minutes she called Shinji and Asuka to the front.

"Not likely with these lovebirds," Kensuke snickered but quickly shut up as the redhead flashed him a glare telling him now was not the time to get on her bad side.  Kensuke, who normally had a knack for missing these signs, was not dense enough to miss the severity in this one though.

They strode to the front of the class, each staring straight ahead.  Finally, Asuka broke their deal of not looking at each other.  She glanced over at Shinji and snatched the poem from his hands.  She read the poem to the class and awaited their evaluation.

After a few minutes of debate with the rest of the students over its meaning, whether or not it was a Japanese poem, and whether or not she cared if it was, Shinji broke in.  "I don't see why it would have to follow all the rules as long as it's a true expression of Asuka's feelings," he said shakily.

"Idiot."  Asuka kicked him in the shin.  It wasn't a hard hit but enough to let him know that he wasn't supposed to be telling the whole class what her private feelings were.  That was not the kind of aid she wanted from her partner.  Seeing that Shinji's claim was probably about to spark another emotional scene, the teacher sent them back to their seats.

When he got back to his desk Shinji groaned, seeing a message waiting for him on the screen.  He was about to delete it, in no mood to deal with Toji or Kensuke's stupid jokes, until he noticed it was from Hikari.  Curious, he clicked the accept message button.

Shinji, I just got a message from the principle telling you to report to NERV after school.  There were explicit instructions not to inform Ms. Soryu or Ms. Ayanami of your meeting.  You will be excused from class five minutes early at the end of the day.

Shinji was more than slightly unnerved at such a message.  Why couldn't he tell his co-workers?

Did the message say what this was about?

Lol Shinji.  Of course not.  The message said it was time for your report and that you would know what that meant.

The boy suddenly gulped, realization hitting him full force.  'This is not going to be pretty.'

*****

Arriving on the very outskirts of northern Honshu, Misato and Kaji left their vehicle and walked to a lone tree in the middle of the field.  For miles in every direction, there was nothing.  This tree seemed to be the only source of life.  After Second Impact, this area had never been resettled.

"How long are we going to have to wait for this guy, Kaji?  Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet your _teacher?" she complained, spitting out the final word bitterly._

_Hmph__, no wonder Kaji's so impressed with this guy.  He makes people go completely out of their way to deal with him._

"Take it easy, Misato, we've only been here for ten minutes.  He'll show up.  This guy doesn't make mistakes and you already I know I don't either."  His jovial mood did little to appease the disgruntled Misato.  She was tired, she hadn't had a beer in more than thirty hours, and they were waiting out in the middle of nowhere for some guy who may or may not show up.

Just then, a dark form dropped from the trees and before either of them could move, a blade rested at each of their throats.

_Kaji__ was right.  This guy is good__._

Even though the lowest branches were more than ten feet off the ground, this shrouded warrior had landed and disabled both of them as gracefully as if he were skipping across a tiled floor.

"Kaji, you made no mention of anyone coming with you.  Who is this woman?"  Even though she was inches from death, Misato was stricken with how melodic his voice sounded.  It was not at all what she had expected to accompany such a deadly killer.

"Easy Drizzt, she's a friend and the guardian of the Children you will be instructing," Kaji explained coolly.  While he looked composed on the outside, he wasn't too sure if he would live through this encounter.  So many horror stories surrounded this Drizzt.

"Very well," was all he offered as he sheathed his scimitars and drew back his hood.  The first thing anyone noticed about this man were his eyes.  Those bright lavender orbs pierced through opponents as surely as did his blades.  Yet they also carried a profound sense of kindness and understanding.

After the initial shock wore off of seeing this strange man, Kaji was ready to return to business.  "You will not only be teaching the three children.  You will also instruct their entire class.  However, this is merely a diversion to throw off the seriousness of this training.  Your focus will still be on preparing the three pilots."

"I understand.  I'll be there tonight for the first lesson.  Have the class meet me at the appointed building at eight o'clock."

"But it's already one.  We can't possibly get you back to Tokyo-3 in seven hours with just a car," Misato interjected.

"Do not worry Miss Katsuragi.  I have arranged my own transportation."  With this curt reply, and a disarming smile, Drizzt turned and walked away, his hunting cloak flowing out gracefully behind him.

Misato turned to the man at her side.  "What a strange guy.  And how did he know my name?"

"You know what?  I really don't know.  Let's just get out of here."

The Major didn't need any more urging.  By the time they returned to their vehicle, the mysterious man was no longer visible.  Trying to ignore all the questions that seemed to multiply in her mind by the second, the major pulled out her cell phone to alert the school principal of class 2-A's new extracurricular activities.

*****

Father and son sat facing each other, neither willing nor wanting to start the conversation.  Gendo broke the gaze for a moment to reach into his desk and extract a rather large folder, overflowing with papers.  Pulling it out, Shinji glanced at the label:  Project S:  Highest Level Clearance Only.

"Father…what is Project S?" Shinji asked, not really expecting a response because of the second part of the label.

Gendo surprised his son by answering immediately.  "Project Shinji is an imperative operation of which you are the keystone.  It concerns your past, current, and future relations with the Second Child."

_Oh God.  This has become an official operation?!_

"I assume you are progressing well, son?"

"Well, it's not like I'm your regular pimp-daddy…"

"Excuse me?"

"Er, I mean I'm not really doing that well."  His gaze turned toward the floor where he was pretty sure it would stay for the rest of the meeting.

_I guess it's time for me and you to spend some quality time together again, shoes.  Why do I always end up looking at you in here?_

"That is disappointing Shinji.  Before we get on to that though, what is this pimp-daddy you speak of?  Is he becoming a threat?  If he is trying to interfere with your mission I can have him removed," the Commander spoke seriously, his head resting on folded hands.

_Let's see.  If I skipped the second hole, maybe the lacing wouldn't hurt so much.  But then my shoes might fall off.  Maybe if I tie the laces off behind the…_

"Shinji?"

"Eh…no…there's no one who's a pimp-daddy.  That's just something Toji said once.  It's not important."

"I see.  Continue."

"With what, sir?"

"Tell me of your failures and your next course of attack.  If you have not been faring well I wish to go over your new strategies with you."

_What?  I'm supposed to have plans ready?  And my failures?!  If Misato steps in now I don't think I'm going to be able to take it._

"Well…yesterday Asuka and I were working on a poetry assignment when…"

"That is good.  Poetry is the way to a woman's heart Shinji.  You cannot win a woman speaking in blank verse." Gendo cracked one of his malicious smiles.

_I don't know if that smile is really a good thing.  Does that mean he's happy or that he's planning something.  Maybe he's planning something that will make him happy.  That must be it._

"Ehem…well, I tried to get to one of the…the…you know, tertiary targets but I couldn't."

"What?  You were repelled?  During poetry?"  Gendo sighed slightly, very slightly.  "This is not welcome news son.  You had a clear opportunity and you wasted it.  I can see you are in need of help."

_Oh no.  Not Misato, not Misato, please don't call Misato in here._

Shinji however was going to receive a little bit of luck today.  "I do not wish to bring in further council at the risk of embarrassing the family name so I will tell you what you need to do."

Shinji breathed a sigh of relief, relaxed until he realized what his father had just said.

_Am I so pathetic that I'm an embarrassment to the family?_

Slumped once more, Shinji listened to his father's instructions.  "This weekend, I will call the Major in for work and you will make your move…with this."  Gendo reached into his desk again, pulling out a polished wood box, laced in gold trim, with a packet on top.  "Your strategies are explained in detail in that packet.  Memorize it and use the contents of the box to save your relationship.  I did not think I would have to resort to such drastic measures.  Do not waste the contents of that box.  With it, even you should have no trouble conquering the Second."

Shinji looked at the box utterly confused.  "Um…father?  This is the game Battleship."

"Indeed."

Shinji waited for a further explanation.  After about a minute he realized one would not be forthcoming.  "I mean no disrespect, but what am I supposed to do with a board game?"

Gendo's face left its nonchalant state for only a second to flash a ray of anger at the impertinent child.  "The Ships of Battle is not a board game Shinji.  It is an art requiring skill and tact.  All of your questions will be answered in the briefing packet.  On a separate note, I have received word that you have a school function tonight.  I do not care for such trivialities but the Major seems to think you should attend it.  Report to this address," he finished handing Shinji an index card with an address on it.  "That is all for now.  You are dismissed."

"I know about that but…I…I, but what am I…about Asuka…?"

"That is all for now.  Dismissed."  With that final claim Gendo reverted back to his statuesque pose as if he were a character in a wax museum.

Frustrated and confused, Shinji stood up, bowed curtly and took the prized possessions with him out of the office.  As he walked off to this school function, his mind was flooded with questions.  He at least remembered to place the box and packet in his bag.  No need to attract any kind of weird attention with these things.

*****

The children of class 2-A were gathered in a small wooden structure a few blocks away from the school.  While it looked like a shack from the woods outside, once inside, there was no mistaking that the polished floors were carefully maintained.  Not a speck of dust graced the place.  The building seemed to exude an air from another time in history.  At the end of the day they had been informed that as a new part of the physical education requirement, they would all receive martial training.  As the students were standing around, talking and waiting for their sensei to arrive, some were expressing their excitement at the idea of martial arts while others felt quite differently.

Asuka and Hikari were standing off in a corner chatting about the upcoming lessons.  "I don't know about this, some Japanese instructors are really harsh.  I'm not really in the mood to be smacked around for not knowing how to fight," Hikari said nervously.

This was all the opening Toji needed.  "Don't worry Hikari, I won't let this guy touch you."  To demonstrate his determination he shot off two very awkward, but very powerful looking punches.

Of course Kensuke had to chime in too so, lowering his voice, he offered, "Yeah, nobody messes with tough poetry man over here."  Every couple of words he accentuated his point by banging his chest.

"Aw, shut the hell up Kensuke.  All _real men know their poetry."_

"Yes, sorry sir.  I will leave you now, for your dear Hikari's lips are sweeter even than the water of the well that was muddied by the drops," Kensuke teased, clasping his hands over his heart.

Hikari and Toji were clearly no match for Kensuke's wit and hence, simply stood there blushing.  However, Asuka was never one to be left on the sidelines while one of her friends was being humiliated, so it was time for her to break up the stooge's little party.  "Shut up you idiot," she said matter-of-factly, shouldering him aside to steal the limelight and mercifully direct the conversation away from the two abashed teens.  "Or I'll have to kick your ass tonight in practice.  Ah, this is probably just gonna be a waste of my time.  It's not like this _teacher is going to be able to teach the great Asuka Langley Soryu anything about fighting.  I'm probably gonna have to show him what's what too."_

"I'd be delighted to see it, Miss Soryu," Drizzt offered, stepping into the room and bowing deeply to her.  The class turned to look at him and a collective gasp could be heard.  He was definitely not Japanese.  In fact, he had the oddest combination of colors possible as far as any of the students were concerned.  His skin shone a rich ebony while his hair was stark white.  While this was strange enough, the facet of Drizzt that stuck out most to all who met him were his striking lavender eyes.  They burned with an intensity that just wasn't seen in humans.  Is this man human?  And something just didn't seem right about his ears.  No one could place a finger on it but something was clearly different with them.

"How did he hear that?  He must be a good thirty feet away," Asuka whispered to Hikari, too stunned to realize that she should be embarrassed.

"I can hear quite well Ms. Soryu.  As it is eight o'clock now, I think this would be a good time to begin the evening's lesson.  Perhaps you can assist me later on, since you possess such a wealth of experience in martial arts," Drizzt offered, more to teach the teen a thing or two about humility than as any real offer.

"Fine.  If you need it, I can help you.  I can see you realize how important I am since you already know my name," the German replied, not about to be pushed down by his little humiliation tactics.

"I know all of your names.  I was given each of your school profiles.  Anyway, let's begin."

The first two hours were spent warming up, stretching, and learning the basic attacks and blocks.  Some of the students were starting to lose interest as they were constantly corrected on minor points.  Asuka grinned as Drizzt walked by, turning Shinji's fist slightly for the tenth time.  "Shinji, I know this seems minor but if you punch like that, your wrist will bend back and you'll injure yourself when you hit someone."

For the final ten minutes of class, Drizzt decided he should expose them to some light sparring, if for no other reason than to regain their interest.  Besides, the best practice comes though actual application.  "Alright.  Everyone break up and find a partner.  We will be doing some _light free sparring.  Keep your attacks soft because some people are beginners here."_

Asuka immediately turned to Shinji.  "Come on Third Child, we're gonna fight," she declared, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to some empty space in the room.  When Drizzt shouted for them to begin, most people were nervous enough fighting another human that they were unwilling to make any big moves.  It looked as if most of the students were content to offer minor attacks and mostly block.  

Asuka was not one of these people.  The second the final syllable left Drizzt's mouth, her feet left the ground, shooting forward in a flying side kick.  Shinji was completely stunned by the redhead's speed and aggressiveness and never had a chance to raise his guard.  As her foot connected with Shinji's chest he was blown to the ground while Asuka gracefully returned to a cat stance, waiting for her opponent to get up so she could blast him again.

"Miss Soryu, keep the contact _light.  There was no need for that," Drizzt yelled to Asuka from across the room._

"Sorry Sensei.  I'm trying to keep it light but this idiot threw himself into my kick.  It's not my fault I didn't anticipate he was going to be so stupid," the German replied, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Drizzt just returned a frown.

She sighed and threw up her hands.  "All right, I'll go easy on the little weakling."  Turning her head to the boy still lying on the ground she said, "And get up Shinji, why are you still sitting there?"

With a slight groan, the boy pushed himself off the ground and returned to the fight.  To her credit, Asuka did manage to hold back from really smashing him for the rest of the fight.  However, a few good snap kicks to the stomach and a couple of roundhouses to the ribs let him know she was still very much in control of the situation.

A few meters away Toji and Hikari engaged in much more appropriate sparring.  With neither of them having any real experience, they were afraid of hitting each other too hard so most of the match consisted of blocking and halfhearted attacks.  Yet Hikari couldn't help but notice that Toji was constantly dropping his guard and slowing his attacks when it looked as if he had an opening.  "Are you going easy on me just because I'm a girl?"

"Well, not _just because you're a girl," he responded, flashing a mischievous grin._

"Come on Toji.  I'm not learning anything that way.  Fight seriously.  I can take it."

"If you say so," he said, picking up his tempo.  He had actually been holding back quite a bit.  As his hits kept falling in increasing speed, Hikari was having trouble keeping track of his fists.  Unfortunately, she was not the only one who couldn't follow his wild strikes as one connected with her cheek, landing her flat on her back.

"Oh my God.  Hikari, I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to do that.  I…oh…are you okay?"

_Are you okay?  Of course she's not okay you idiot; you just punched her in the face.  I'm sure that'll really push your relationship forward.  Beat up your girlfriend on the first day you're going out.  Great job._

"Oh…yeah, I'm okay Toji.  Don't worry."  Trying to alleviate his fears she stood up immediately.  "See, I'm fine."

The way she was still holding her face told the boy she was lying.  "I'll go tell Sensei.  He might have something to help you."

As he turned to leave Hikari grabbed his arm.  "Come on Toji.  Stop worrying.  I'm a lot tougher than you think.  You think this is anything to worry about?  I have to deal with your and Kensuke's stunts every day.  A little scrape to the face is nothing."

Images of a powerful class rep yelling at him for trying to skip out on clean up duty or any number of other infractions he may have committed made him see the situation her way.  "You're right.  I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it.  Now come on.  Let's fight," she said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"O…okay."

_Jeez.  This girl really is nuts but I guess I love that side of her too._

Needless to say, Toji returned to his previous attack methods of pulling his attacks before they were anywhere even close to the target.  This time Hikari wasn't about to put up a fight about his lack of enthusiasm.  As careful as the pair were, somehow another fist sneaked past the girl's guard and she returned to the gound.

_Damnit__ Toji.  What the hell is wrong with you.  You just hit her again!  She's going to start thinking you're doing this on purpose.  Well stop gawking and help her up!_

"Oh crap.  I'm really really sorry Hikari.  I don't know what's wrong with me," he pleaded while gently pulling the girl up.

"No, it was my fault.  I think I sort of threw my face into it that time."

"Don't say that Hikari.  You know it's not true.  Look, I feel really bad about this.  You have to punch me now."

"What?!"

"I won't be able to get rid of this guilt if you don't hit me back.  Just wind up and really let me have it."

"Um…Toji?  You hit me by accident.  I'm not just going to attack you for a mistake," she said incredulously.  Seeing his rather confused expression she added, "Well, maybe I'll just kick you in the groin or something."

Toji blanched at her new idea.  "Huh?  I…I…well, I deserve it.  Okay, let me just brace myself."

As Toji started to…get into position Hikari realized she was pushing the joke a little too far.  "Toji, stop, stop!  I was just kidding.  I'm never going to hit you so stop this nonsense."

"Oh…yeah, I knew that," he responded, turning his to the floor.

Off on the other side of the room, Rei was busy, engaged with Kensuke.  The blue haired girl was taking a defensive position for the most part, allowing her opponent to tire himself.  She was extremely fast.  Kensuke was beginning to realize that her blocks could easily be considered attacks as her forearm once again smashed into his shin which he had been too slow in retracting.

Drizzt turned his attention to the two and noted with some disdain that while Kensuke had started out focused and was actually fighting decently, he was losing his edge fast.  Every time another of his attacks was picked off, his frustration rose.  He was now to the point of making wild swings that did little beyond tire him out and give Rei easy openings.

Rei stood back from the lumbering Kensuke and offered her assessment of the fight.  "It is finished, Mr. Aida."

Kensuke straightened, furrowing his brow.  "What do you mean it's finished?"

"You are done.  You are no longer composed."

Drizzt stood, watching the strange scene unfolding in front of him and then glanced around the room, noticing that most of the students were exhausted.

"Yame (stop)!" Drizzt shouted from across the room.  Everyone was all too ready to agree.  The children broke apart, most slouching, exhausted.  Asuka however, stood proud, looking at a tired and bruised Shinji.  "Everyone did really well tonight.  Go home, take a nice, long bath and relax because I expect you all to be ready for tomorrow.  Ikari, Ayanami, and Soryu, can I see you for a moment?"

The three strode up to their teacher, interested as to why he had pulled them aside.  Well, Asuka and Rei strode up. Shinji sort of limped his way along.  "Miss Katsuragi has informed me that you three will be receiving extra training.  Starting tomorrow, every other night you will remain for another two hours.  Any questions?"

"Um…Sensei?  I don't know if I can handle all this," Shinji muttered, looking down.

"Oh stop acting like a baby, Shinji."

Drizzt chuckled at Asuka's constant challenges.  "Don't worry young Ikari, I'll turn you into a seasoned warrior yet.  You'll be able to handle Miss Soryu soon enough," he finished, grinning.

"Whaah?"

Drizzt just continued smiling.  "Relax Miss Soryu.  You take things too seriously.  Learn to enjoy yourself."

"What are you talking about?  I enjoy myself all the time!"

"Of course you do.  I'm sorry.  You three did really well tonight.  Be proud of yourselves.  That is all.  You are dismissed.  See you tomorrow."

As the three walked away he caught Asuka making a final comment to the boy at her side.  "I don't think he was talking to you when he said be proud of yourselves.  You just don't know how to keep your guard up."  Drizzt sighted, hoping the German's indomitable character wouldn't render her untrainable.  She had a lot of natural talent but she just wasn't willing to take advice.  It would be an adventure training these three mismatched teens; and he was definitely looking forward to it.

To be continued…

Author's notes:

            Wow, that chapter was not easy to write.  That took six drafts.  Thank you to all the people on the EFML who offered their advice.  And a special thanks to Ryoma for prereading two full drafts.  This story would not have been how I intended without your help.

So much going on and so much more that's still untold!  Writing Shinji's briefing with Gendo was not easy because I was trying to be careful in coming up with new stuff, making sure it wasn't just a rehash of chapter 1.  The classroom poetry scene was even harder and I'm definitely open to advice about how it can be improved.  But now I've opened two entirely new plot issues:  Project Shinji and training with Drizzt.  Both will have a significant impact on the story.  In fact, their impact will be so significant you might call it the fourth impact.  Hahaha…haha…aha…um…or maybe not.

            First off, let's deal with the poetry stuff.  Hikari's poem is actually two separate poems and while they do not fit the traditional Japanese poetry style discussed in the previous chapter, they are traditional Japanese poems, just of a different style.  If you pay attention to the actual meaning behind the poems you will also notice that Toji's poetic response (which is actually also two poems) is actually a reply to what Hikari just said.  It is not simply him standing up and reciting a random poem.  It took me quite a while to select such fitting poems.  Go study poetry everyone, it's cool!  While I know they do not live in eleventh century Japan, in the old Japanese custom, a person would send a poem to a would-be-lover, requesting the relationship.  If the other person found the poem suitable, he or she would send back a reply poem.  This is actually how some relationships started back then.  I'm not making this up.  Anyway, I just thought that this would be a great way to show Toji's feelings because I've never seen something like this done before in a fic.  I can see Hikari and Toji acting in the old custom sort of way.

            The reason I had Toji run out of the classroom and act like a little baby in the flashback was NOT to put him OOC.  As I have shown in the previous chapter, I am not writing any of the characters in their stereotypical personalities.  I'm writing what I actually think they would do in complex situations.  And he is not as clueless as Asuka says he is in the series.  I think he does realize that Hikari likes him and working on romantic poetry with someone he likes freaked him out.  Anyway, that's just my interpretation so you're all entitled to yours too.

            While I'm usually not into the whole inserting Japanese phrases into the story kind of thing, I will use the Japanese terms used in martial arts schools because even teachers in the U.S. use them.  I will also use baka and anta baka because I feel they are a part of Asuka's character.

            Next point of focus:  the teacher, Drizzt, is not an ACC.  He is actually a character created by the author, R.A. Salvatore.  If anyone has read his books please do not post spoilers concerning Drizzt's character or history.  I am using Drizzt as if people did not know him so I will be building up his character.  However, I would be interested as to hear your opinion of whether he is a good choice to put in the story (email me at legacywriter@hotmail.com if you really need to tell me something in depth so you don't spoil it for everyone else).  I see him as being a kind of kindred spirit of Asuka and Shinji.  Think about it a little and you'll understand (though if you don't know his past you won't understand yet).

            Well, the first two chapters were sort of like a prologue and this one served to really get the plot in gear.  The next chapter is going to take a little longer to come out because a lot of stuff is going to be happening.  I've already planned the direction the next couple dozen thousand words will go but if you have suggestions I'm welcome to listen to them (though sorry, with so much of the plot already in my head, and a little on paper, I'm not likely to follow any of them…unless I'm really impressed).  And if anyone understands the meaning of my title for this chapter I'd love to hear about it.  Email or post any guesses you may have!  The second half of the title is A LOT easier to understand than the first part, though it isn't extremely obvious either.

            Finally, this story is going places you can't imagine.  What will happen with Drizzt?  What is the deeper importance of Project Shinji?  Yes, it is actually something serious.  This is how I plan on justifying my actions in the first chapter.  Don't worry, it won't be all happy and sappy (oh, now do I truly feel like a poet).  There will be ups and downs. Toji and Hikari aren't going to get off easy either…maybe.  Even Kensuke will be surprising you in here.  I don't care what you think you know, that's not where the story's going :-).  As always, all criticism is welcome and required.  Sorry for having such a long notes section.


	4. Expect Nothing, Be Ready for Anything

First off, I'd like to thank my new prereader, Hideaki Anno.  I know he's not seen much in the fanfiction community but he was so insistent about helping me that I took pity on him.  Yesterday I bought the rights to Evangelion at an auction for $50,000.  If you don't believe me, go to youaregullible.com to read the legal contract stating my recent legal acquisition of the show.  From this day forward, all fanfic writers must pay me a sum of $5.00 if you intend to write about the show.  And an extra five dollars if you intend to use Asuka.  I think this is the dumbest fake disclaimer I've written yet so I'll stop now and leave you with the promise that I'll think up a better one next time.

Relations

Chapter 4:  Expect Nothing, Be Ready For Anything

"Kensuke Aida, you are the Fourth Child."  

_Wow, things just don't get better than this._

The boy sat there unbelieving as Misato strode up to him.  "And now it's time for your initiation."

"My initiation?"

"Yes, sit back and let me take care of everything."  Kensuke could hardly believe his eyes as the Major proceeded to remove her jacket.

_Oh my God!  This must be a dream._

"Now hold onto this phone as I 'initiate' you," she said seductively.  As she started to unbutton her shirt, her face shifted out of focus and her hair appeared to darken.

_Huh?  What the hell is she talking about? What phone?_

Sitting up he glanced around the unfortunately empty room.  His confusion was answered as the phone rang again.

_Aw shit.  That better be Misato._

Needless to say, it most definitely was not Misato.

"Hey Kensuke, it's Toji.  Sorry to bother you but I need another favor."

"Now?  It's three in the morning.  And you have the worst timing," the recently awakened boy grumbled.

"Oh, were you having that dream with the hot waitress again?

"No…"

"Was it the one with the stewardess?"

"No, Toji…"

"I know!  It must have been the one where you're behind the bleachers and the cheerleaders are all…"

"Toji, shut UP!  Did you actually have a reason for calling me or should I hang up?"  

"Okay, sorry, sorry, don't hang up," the jock pleaded pathetically.  "I'm really in trouble now."

"What, did you whack Hikari and need me to write a poem for you?" Kensuke sniggered.

"Um, actually I kinda did hit her but that's another story.  You see, it's that…"

All thoughts of sleep and Misato flew from Kensuke's mind at those words.  "You hit your girlfriend?!  What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"It was an accident.  I'll tell you about it later but I _really need…"_

"No.  I'm not helping you out until you tell me why you attacked Hikari." Kensuke said, suddenly very serious.

It's not like I beat her up," Toji said defensively.  "I sorta hit her by accident in karate.  I didn't mean it!"

"Fine I believe you.  By the way, why are we whispering?"

"I don't know why you are but I'm stuck in Hikari's closet."

"Um…Toji?  There are so many things wrong with what you just said I don't know where to begin.  But continue, this sounds like it's going to be good blackmail material."

"Does everything you do have to be to humiliate me, Kensuke?"

"No, I like humiliating Shinji too," he said with a smirk.

"Whatever.  I don't have time for this," Toji said with a hint of panic creeping into his voice.  "Here's the situation.  Hikari fell asleep and I can't get out of here because the door to her room is really squeaky.  I need to go out the window."

"Okay.  So do it.  Why did you call me?  Need to brag about how far you got?"

"Does it sound like I've gotten anywhere?"

"Actually, you sound like you've lost your mind.  How'd you end up in her closet?"

 "I came over earlier to surprise her.  But she was stuck working at school so I thought I'd wait for her."

"So while you were waiting you decided to break into her house?!"

"The door was open and she was taking a really long time.  I came in to get something to eat and thought I'd check out her room.  Then I heard her come home and I freaked out and hid in the closet.  Anyway, I need you here because Hikari's room is like twenty feet off the ground!  I need you to bring a ladder."

"Bad enough you break into her house, but to steal food?  Man, that just sounds pathetic.  And why did you hide?  I don't think she would've been mad."

"I know," Toji answered dejectedly.  "I can see that now, but at the time I just panicked.  By the time I realized how stupid I was acting she had already changed into her night clothes.  If I came out then it would look like I was trying to see her naked."

"So did you?" Kensuke quipped.

"Did I what?"  Toji replied cautiously before fully comprehending the question.  "Of course not!  That wouldn't be proper!"

"Wow!  You're really an idiot," Kensuke exclaimed.

"I _know that already.  Can you just help me?  __Please?"_

"Alright, alright.  Stop acting like a baby.  Jeez, second time this week.  You're getting soft."

"Thanks man.  I really owe you one."

"No, you already owed me one.  Now you owe me two."

Toji was about to respond to his friend's strange statement when he heard a click signaling the end of the call.  Slightly confused, Toji pocketed his cell phone and went to the window to wait for Kensuke.  Turning around, he glanced over at the reason he was in this situation in the first place.

_She really is beautiful.  And she looks so innocent when she's sleeping.  Maybe I could…NO.  Bad Toji, bad Toji.  Don't think about such things right now.  If she wakes up you're more screwed than you can imagine._

A soft knocking on the window drew the troubled boy out of his internal argument, alerting him to the fact that Kensuke had arrived to save the day.  Pushing the window up, careful not to make a sound, Toji stuck his head out into the night air to thank his friend.

"Sorry for waking you up.  I really owe you for this one Kensuke."

The freckled boy returned a smile and countered, "Don't worry.  I was going to get up soon anyway.  And I think I know something you could do that would sufficiently amuse me."

"Huh?"

Suddenly he realized what his friend meant as Kensuke glanced over his shoulder, to the sleeping girl.

Toji threw out a protesting palm.  "Don't even think about it man.  I won't let you do it."

Still smiling, Kensuke decided some further confusion was in order to make his plan all the sweeter.  "Don't worry.  I'm not going to do it.  _You are."_

The mischievous grin unnerved Toji to say the least.  "What do you mean…" he began but was immediately cut off as a fist slammed into his chest, throwing him back to crash, quite noisily at the foot of the bed.

"Bye bye."  With a wave and an enormous smile, Kensuke descended the ladder and waited to hear what hilarious fate Toji would now face.  He could hear random objects flying around the room and a pitiful Toji trying to explain himself.

"Hi-Hikar, it's me."  Whatever he was about to say next was cut off by the sound of a book smashing into his head.  As another hardback sailed out the window, Kensuke was beginning to think that maybe being woken up so early wouldn't turn out to be such a bad thing.  Any day that could begin with this amount of chaos was bound to be good.

*****

Across town, girl troubles were just as high for the pilot of Unit 01.  He lay in his bead, unable to fall asleep as he kept replaying his most recent failure over in his head.

-Three hours earlier-

"Hah, you suck Third Child!  I sunk your battleship."  Asuka crossed her arms over her chest and held her head up proudly.  "Another of your crappy Japanese tugboats falls victim to the German North Atlantic Fleet."

Things were not going according to plan.  He had completely memorized all the instructions in the packet but these Battleship tactics apparently fell short against Asuka's armada.

Actually, he wasn't really sure if winning the game was part of the plan.  The instructions hadn't told him how anything would work, it just told him what to do.  So here he was, back straight, confident, well, as confident as he could be in front of the redheaded siren, and following the attack patterns to the letter.  So why wasn't Asuka falling all over him?

_Then again, I guess things aren't going that bad.  She did agree to play with me in the first place and that in itself was enough of a surprise.  __Alright, it looks like this is one of those points where I'm supposed to bring up a familiar topic._

"Yeah, B11.  So…how do you think Toji and Hikari are doing?  I never thought he had it in him."

"Miss.  I'm as surprised as you are.  I guess he's moving up the ranks though.  Now _you're the dumbest stooge," Asuka responded cheerily._

"Thanks, but that's not what I asked.  Do you think Hikari's happy?"

"Sadly, I bet she is.  I thought she had better judgment but I guess I'm happy that she's happy," she said unconvincingly.

_Alright, now move in to the deep, sensitive routine._

"You don't sound very happy.  What's wrong?  Are you jealous?"

_Um…wait, that last part probably wasn't too sensitive._

"Yeah, you got me Third Child," she said sarcastically, throwing her hands up in mock defeat.  "I'm jealous she got Toji before me."

_Alright, you're still okay.  She didn't get mad.  Maybe I can still use this._

"You know what I mean, Asuka," he said picking up a white peg, ready to mark his latest failure.  "I'm trying to be serious here.  Are you jealous that she has someone?"

"What do you mean?  Don't I have you?" she said, teasing him.  "I mean, aren't we on a date right now?  You can't get much more romantic than Battleship.

Shinji was starting to get frustrated as Asuka constantly pushed aside his questions.  He knew she had to feel something.  He had to focus and figure out how to get her to open up.

"Why can't you take anything seriously?"

"Because you suck."

Shinji's frustration continued to rise and he unconsciously started to close his fist tightly.

_Damn it.  She's not giving me anything to work with and her last comment didn't even make any sense.  We're probably both getting tired; it's pretty late after all and…_

"Ow, shit Shinji!  What's your problem?  I didn't really mean it," Asuka exclaimed clutching her right eye.

"What'd I do?"  Looking down at his fist he got his answer.

_Oh shit.  Did I just hit her in the face?  Why don't I remember doing it?_

Then he saw she was holding a white peg in her other hand and he understood.  He'd gripped it so hard between his front fingers that it had shot right out and hit her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Asuka.  I didn't do it on purpose.  I'm really sorry."  He tried to rest his hand on her shoulder but she just pushed him away.

"Damnit Shinji.  You're really an idiot."

"Let me help you, I'll go get some ice."

Before he could take a step Asuka grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the floor.  "I don't need any ice.  I'm fine," she said, pulling her hand away from her face to expose a tearing eye.

"Maybe we should call it quits for tonight."

"That's probably the best idea you've had all night," she retorted, blinking widely with almost every word.  "Shit, it won't stop."

"Please Asuka, you're not okay.  Let me get you some ice."

"NO! I'm fine," she repeated, trying, and failing, to keep her eyes from blinking.

Before Shinji could offer any further words of consolation, she stood up and left for her room.  For the second time in a week, he lay on the floor, confused.

_Why does everything we do together have to end like this?_

Frustrated and depressed, Shinji slumped off to his room, where he hoped to find respite in his dreams.  It wasn't likely.

-Present-

Realizing that sleep was probably a lost cause at this point, Shinji climbed out of bed and decided to go for a walk.  As he strolled down the empty streets in near perfect darkness, there was little to keep his mind distracted and he fell back into his same, depressing thoughts.

_Ah, it's probably a lost cause.  I just screwed up what was supposed to be a flawless plan.  Where did I go wrong?  Ugh, who am I kidding.  Battleship?  What the hell was that supposed to do?  It's probably just some stupid joke Dad was trying to play on me.  Great, now I'm really losing it.  I don't think "Dad" has ever cracked a joke in his life._

Looking up, Shinji realized he had subconsciously walked to the steps of the training hall.  Strangely, he thought he heard multiple people stomping around inside.

_What made me decide to come here?  And what army is practicing in there?  Maybe Sensei is training with some upper belts._

Stepping inside he realized that the resounding thumps were too crisp to be made by multiple people.  Apparently one, very heavy person, was either practicing the third kata, Heian Sandan, or someone was dropping watermelons at regular intervals.  When he arrived in the main hall, he was completely stunned by the scene that greeted him.

"Kensuke?!"

"Oh, hey Shinji.  What are you doing here?"

He was too shocked to say anything else for a bit and when he finally did manage to speak, he was far from composed.  "But you're not fat!" was all he could offer at the moment.

Now it was Kensuke's turn to be confused.  "Um, thanks I guess.  You don't look too bad yourself."

"Huh?  I mean what are _you doing here?"_

"Fair enough.  I'm running through the katas.  I wake up a couple hours early every morning to get in a little extra practice."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot of extra practice."

Shinji still didn't really understand what was going on here.  "Why do you care that much?"

"Well, you know, martial arts kind of goes along with the whole military thing."

"No it doesn't.  You planning on kicking bullets?" he asked incredulously.

Kensuke smiled warmly at the thought.  "Of course not.  But Special Forces soldiers are supposed to be proficient in hand to hand combat too.  Why are you here?"

"I don't really know.  I just got up to go for a walk.  I wasn't really paying attention and I just sorta ended up here."

"It's almost four in the morning and you decide to go for a walk?  Come on Ikari, even you can come up with something better than that."

"Sorry Kensuke.  I've got nothing else.  It's the truth."

Something in his voice convinced the freckled boy not to press the issue.  

_Maybe I should tell him about what I did to Toji an hour ago.  That might cheer him up.  Nah, he'd probably just say I was cruel._

"If you say so," he said, throwing up his hands in defeat.  "Well, since you're here, you wanna practice with me?"

"Sure, I guess," Shinji answered absentmindedly.  "By the way, what was all that banging I heard when I came in?"

"I thought you saw.  I was practicing Heian Sandan.  Remember, there are the three stomps in it."

"_You made all that noise?  But you're supposed to be weak," he stated matter-of-factly._

"Well, you're just telling it like it is tonight, aren't you?" Kensuke responded.  He wasn't hurt by his friend's statement.  He knew what most people thought of him.  "But looks can be deceiving, Ikari.  The strength is not always without.  Sometimes it comes from within."

"Oh, sorry.  That's not what I meant to say," he mumbled and lowered his head.  "And what did you just say?  Strength is without what?"

"Don't worry about it," Kensuke responded, chuckling.  "Didn't I tell you I've been practicing every day?  And besides, I'm not really all that strong, I've just been getting the forms down.  You can hit pretty hard without actually being strong you know."  Deciding he was insulting himself enough for the time being, he decided to change the focus.  "How do you think Asuka hits you so hard?  She's not that strong."

Already embarrassed, Shinji just turned his head away.  "Can we just practice already?"

"Sounds good to me."  With those words, the two spent the remaining hours running through all the katas they knew, which wasn't too many.  Most of the time was spent with Kensuke reminding Shinji what move came next and he didn't even attempt to learn the fourth and fifth katas.  He was confused enough with the first three without having to start adding in crossed leg movements and jumping.  Kensuke obviously had been working hard.  In only one week of training he had managed to almost perfect the first five katas.  Granted, they weren't all that difficult, but a week?  That was unheard of.  

As they were warming down, Shinji again began to wonder why Kensuke was pushing himself so hard.  "What's the real reason why you're taking this so seriously?"

"I already told you."

"I know you're lying.  If it was just for Special Forces you wouldn't be practicing in secret."

Realizing this discussion was not going in the direction he wanted, Kensuke defensively shot back at Shinji.  "You wanna know?  Fine, tell me the real reason why _you're here."_

Defeated, Shinji slumped.  "I already told you.  I don't know.  I was just walking."

Kensuke placed a hand on his downtrodden friend's shoulder.  "Don't worry; I won't pressure you to tell me.  Just do me a favor.  Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Wow, we sound like a bunch of girls don't we?" Kensuke stated with grin.  "Come on, let's go back to your place to pick up your stuff and get to school."

"Yeah, let's go."

*****

"Damn Shinji, you smell like crap."

The target of the insult peeled his sweat-soaked cheek off the desk to find a disgusted Asuka staring at him.

The only other person in the class was Kensuke and Asuka locked him in her sights soon enough.  "You too, stooge."  Switching her glare back to Shinji she continued, "What have you been doing?  Is this why you weren't in the apartment when I got up, Shinji?  Had to go have an evening of excitement with your little buddy here?"

"It's not like that!  We were," Shinji began put paused when he looked over and saw Kensuke's pleading face, "we…we were…yeah, you're right we were having sex," he offered resignedly.

This was the last response she had expected from the boy.  She didn't really know how to respond to such a strange lie.  At least she _hoped it was a lie.  "Yeah, well that's what I figured."  Even as the words left her mouth she knew how pathetic her insult was.  It hardly lived up to her usual witticisms, yet she quickly regained her composure as well as her sense of humor.  "So are you moving in with him soon?  Should I have your stuff shipped over?"_

"Go away," Shinji said tiredly, in no mood to deal with his roommate.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to intrude on your relationship.  I'll leave you two alone now," she responded with a wink. 

The embarrassed pilot was saved from having to come up with a defense as other students started filing in.  Most glanced at the boys, sniffed a little and turned away as politely as possible.

Just as class was about to begin, Toji walked in, an arm draped around Hikari's shoulder.  He had a couple scrapes on his forehead, but he looked surprisingly happy.  Hikari didn't seem upset about the previous night's events either.  Kensuke sat from his desk, staring at the two, trying to understand how they had apparently patched things up so quickly.  Whenever Kensuke was puzzled, there was always one thing he could turn to:  his computer.

Toji, what's going on with you and Hikari?  I didn't expect to see you here in one piece.

You were right, she didn't care that I'd broken in or that I hid in her closet.  She thought it was really sweet.

_What the hell?  She thought he was sweet for spying on her?_

But I heard things flying around the room and you getting hit.  What was that about?

Well, it was the middle of the night and I kind of scared her when she woke up so she thought I was a robber or something.  But after she realized who I was she calmed down and I explained things to her.  If anything, you helped me out.

I helped you out?

Yeah, she thought it was really considerate that I went through all this trouble just because I was afraid of losing her.

Kensuke was not pleased at these latest developments.  Not at all.  He had been sure his little scheme would wreck havoc and couldn't understand what had gone wrong.

Does she know I was there?

Yeah, how else would I have explained me falling to the ground?

Kensuke sat back in his seat, thoroughly disheartened.  Things were not going well.

*****

Over the next two weeks, Kensuke's dramatic improvements were becoming more and more apparent.  No one could understand where his talent came from.  He appeared to be a natural.  Even with the extra training the pilots received, he could outfight any of them with the exception of Asuka.  She was still undefeated in the unofficial rankings that some of the more dedicated students kept track of.  Kensuke was close behind, followed a little more distantly by Rei, Shinji, and then Toji.

However, it looked as though tonight would see Asuka's first loss.  Kensuke was content to bide his time.  Knowing Asuka's explosiveness, he figured she'd wear herself out quickly or at least get frustrated and make a mistake.  As he stepped back from another sharp side kick, he figured he could speed up the process.  "What's the matter, Demongirl, afraid you're going to get your ass kicked by a stooge?"

While the comment did seem to enrage Asuka, it certainly didn't do anything to help him out.  "I wouldn't bet on it, moron," she responded, firing off another two rapid kicks that barely missed his head.

_Damnit__.__  Maybe she just never gets tired.  I've got to do something soon or she's gonna win._

He rushed back in, knee leading to absorb a painful kick to the shin but it didn't matter.  He was in and he knew it.  As agile as she was, Asuka knew she couldn't match the boy's strength if he got too close.  The redhead started backpedaling, desperate to get away from Kensuke's bold rush.  For the first time, he actually saw the confidence swept from her face as his fist slammed into her stomach and he just kept going, drilling in punch after punch.  With Asuka already on her heels, he knew he could probably just continue with his punch rush and finish the fight.  But that was not enough.  He wanted a real victory.  He wanted to win in style.  He wanted to show everyone he was the best.  Twisting his hip out, he left the ground, preparing for a flying back hook kick to the shoulder to finish the girl off.

Asuka couldn't believe Kensuke could be so stupid with victory in his grasp but wasn't about to ask any questions.  A split second before his heel would have connected with her shoulder, she ducked and shot her foot out to connect hard with the surprised boy's chest.  However, the force of the kick combined with her already awkward stance sent her to the ground with Kensuke landing on top.  At this point, all semblance of safety and organization was abandoned as the two teens started grappling for their lives.  Neither of the two had any real knowledge of ground fighting so they were each content with rolling around and trying to smother their opponent while muttering unintelligible curses.  It finally looked like Kensuke would win anyway as the most recent tumbling had landed Asuka on her back with Kensuke sitting on her chest.  As he leaned in and tried to pin her biceps with his arms, he felt the girl's knee slam into his back and he was thrown completely over her flattened body.

"Pervert!" she cried, reaching out to grab Kensuke's exposed neck.  However, just before her fingers could close around the sensitive area, the boy was whisked off the floor and pulled back.

"Stop!!!" Drizzt screamed for the fourth time.  "What are the two of you doing?" he asked, composed but with a hint of anger in his voice.

The two teens looked around to notice the rest of the class had long since stopped fighting and were gazing at the two brawlers with open mouths.  "What are you looking at me for?  It's his fault."

Kensuke just stood, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor.  He didn't really have anything to say to refute Asuka's claim.  

"Both of you, come with me.  Ikari, Ayanami, lead everyone through Heian Yodan by count until I get back.

Everyone watched, hardly envious of the position the two had thrown themselves into, as Kensuke and Asuka slowly followed Drizzt out of the training hall.

When they were far enough away that Drizzt was certain they wouldn't be heard, he turned around to face the troublemakers.  He didn't look angry at all.  He looked…happy?

"I guess it was my fault, Sensei.  I rushed in and…" Kensuke began but paused and returned his gaze to the dirt as Drizzt held out his hand for silence.

"You were both completely out of control in there.  If I hadn't stepped in, would you have fought until you killed each other?"

"I'm sorry.  I just wanted to win.  I should have known better."

"Yeah, you should have.  Because you were about to get your ass kicked anyway, stooge."

Drizzt shook his head, ever amazed at the redhead's arrogance.  "Actually, I'm not angry at either of you," he explained as two heads rose to meet his gaze, both very confused.  "There is an international tournament coming up in two weeks.  Japan and China have each been divided into forty regions and each region can send five competitors to the match.  I am in charge of selecting the fighters from this region and you two are at the top of the list.  I'm curious to know who you think should fill the other three spots.

Now, two even more confused faces stared back at him.  That was a lot of unexpected and random information to take in.  "Eh…what?" Asuka asked, voicing both their opinions.

"Do you not want to go?  I'd have thought you'd both be excited.  But if you don't want to, I can always find replacements for…"

"NO!  I want to do it.  I was just a little stunned.  I mean, that was pretty unexpected."  Drizzt smiled back at the girl, his play on her pride having worked perfectly.  "Let's see, I guess we should also take Shinji," Asuka began and then turned her face into a frown.  "And I guess Wondergirl is better than most of the idiots in our class."

"Wondergirl?"  Drizzt interrupted.

"I mean Rei.  She insists people call her Wondergirl because she's such a stuck up bitch," Asuka explained derisively.

"Please don't say such things about your colleagues, Miss Soryu.  I somehow doubt she chose that name for herself."

"But she did," Asuka refuted lamely.  "She said we should call her that because she has such low self esteem and no one cares about her and…"  She would have continued rambling off her list of reasons why _she called Ayanami, Wondergirl but noticed Drizzt and Kensuke were both trying to hold back their laughter._

"What?  Why're you looking at me like that?" she asked, confused.

"Anyway," Kensuke said, trying to steer the discussion back on track, "Toji would be the logical last choice.  He's kind of awkward but he's pretty strong."

"Agreed."  

"So now that we're going to a tournament, when are you gonna teach us the move where you just tap the guy and he dies," Kensuke asked anxiously.

Drizzt just laughed at the boy's absurd comment.  "I think you've been watching too many movies.  Don't worry, I'll teach you the next best thing," he said, placing a hand on the disappointed youth's shoulder.

"You mean that cool move where you jump in the air and do like ten backflips before kicking them in the face?"

"Actually, no.  I was going more for real fighting.  I'll teach you how to move.  Fights are won by positioning, not quick hands and definitely not by moves with ten backflips."

"Okay, I guess," he responded dejectedly.

"But don't concern yourself with that for now.  After class I want the two of you to fill the other three in on what's going on.  But don't let the rest of the class know."

"Okay, but Toji's probably going to want to tell his little girlfriend about it," Kensuke quipped.  "Oh Hikari, look at me.  I'm going to be in a tournament.  I'm a big, strong oaf who likes closets and poetry," he said, raising his voice and hopping around like a little girl.  As he jumped around he noticed the looks he was getting were quite reminiscent of the look he had given Asuka earlier.  "Eh…let's just go back to class," he said, realizing how ridiculous he was acting.

"Don't ever do something like that again.  That was just…disturbing."

As the two walked back to practice, Drizzt gave them one last piece of instruction.  "When you get back in, act like I scolded you.  Oh, and it's alright if Suzuhara tells Miss Horaki.  She won't tell anyone."

*****

After practice, as everyone was getting ready to leave, Asuka stood off in a corner, ready to conduct her necessary briefing.  "Third Child, Wondergirl, I need to talk to you," Asuka stated, never one to handle matters more delicately than necessary.  "Oh, and Hikari, tell your man-bitch I need to talk to him too," she added, almost as an afterthought.

Shinji and Rei calmly made their way over to the energized Child while Toji bounded up, lowering his face to within an inch of Asuka's.  "What do you want Devilgirl," he stated angrily.

"Oh God, you have bad breath," Asuka said, pushing his face to the side, none to gently.  Seeing he was probably about to explode, Asuka decided it was time to just tell them what was going on.  "Never mind Toji.  Kensuke and I have to tell you all something."

Shinji glanced nervously at his friend and roommate.  "This isn't what I think it is…is it?" he asked shakily.

"What?"

"You and Kensuke aren't…you know," he said, bringing his hands together.

"Huh, what are you…oh GOD no!  I don't know if I can forgive you for even mentioning something so horrible.  Ugh, nothing like that.  No, I didn't call you all over to gross you out," she explained as Kensuke's expression shifted through various shades of confusion, embarrassment, and finally settling on a downcast look.  "Drizzt told me the four of you have been selected to fight in a tournament with me as your captain."

"Actually, that's not really how he…"

"Quiet, stooge boy.  I'm in charge here."

"Yes ma'am," he offered with a salute.  As Asuka turned back around to address everyone else he rolled his eyes.

"I saw that," she said without bothering to turn back around.  "Anyway, we're all going to this international tournament in two weeks.  It's going to be really big but you can't tell anyone about it, got it?"

"Cool, a tournament.  I gotta go tell Hikari.  She'll be so proud of me," Toji said, accompanied by a stupid grin.

"Hold it there loverboy," Asuka snapped, grabbing Toji's arm before he could run off and act like an idiot.  "Sensei said it was okay for you to tell Hikari, but no one else, understand?"

Toji nodded and ran off, leaving the others behind.  "Why can't we tell anyone?" Shinji asked.

"Actually, I don't know.  Now that I think about it, where does this thing even take place?  And how're we going to be allowed to go?  I'm sure Misato's gonna make us stay standby."

Kensuke meanwhile was looking around the room, puzzled.  "Hey, did any of you see where Sensei went?"

His three peers took a quick scan of the room, arriving at their own conclusions.  "He is not here."

"I…don't know.  Did he leave?" Shinji asked.

"What's with that guy?  Maybe this is all just a plan for him to abduct me," Asuka reasoned, resorting to her usual self-centered logic.

To be continued…

Author's Notes:

            Thank you Ryoma for again, prereading two full drafts.  I'm REALLY excited about the next chapter.  Even though it's probably going to be more than twice as long as this one, it should be out much faster than this chapter because I know in great detail everything that's going to happen in it.  It's really going to be something special.  It will have the first major turning point and I think it might piss quite a few people off, but…oh well.  I don't want to reveal too much so all I'll leave you with is its title:  Atsumori's Legacy.  Try to figure it out…it relates to the main event of the chapter symbolically, not literally.  If someone can figure it out I'll be pretty impressed.

            Now before everyone gets bent out of shape, I have a very good reason why Kensuke was acting the way he was this chapter.  And it'll be explained in the next chapter.  Along with a lot of other things…but not everything.  As always, comments and criticism are welcome at legacywriter@hotmail.com.

And now for something completely un-Eva related.  I got so frustrated trying to write this chapter that I digressed for awhile and came up with this.  If anyone's into puzzles, here's a nigh-impossible one.  Hopefully by the time anyone solves this, I should have the next chapter out.  If you've ever competed in the MIT mystery hunt, you might have a clue how to solve this.  Otherwise you probably won't.  However, I didn't take it from the hunt; this one is entirely made by me…it's just a type of puzzle that is similar to ones in the hunt.  And I'm warning you, this is TOUGH.  A LOT tougher than figuring out the meanings behind my chapter titles.  However, I showed it to someone who actually did get it so it's not impossible.  Granted this guy's probably the smartest person I've ever met, but…hey, he got it.  And he said it wasn't that tough.  But it is, so don't let his genius fool you.  Anyway, this puzzle is valid.

The hint/question:  What is one thing a living organism needs to survive?

The data/puzzle:

ELIZABETH

GEORGE

RICHARD

WILLIAM

STEPHEN

I don't know how many people care but I'll post the solution with the next chapter.


End file.
